J(:)SHUA
by theepicjoshua
Summary: This is the story of a boy named J(:)SHUA! It's not your average Disney story but there is a new chapter every [unknown]. You want the sum? Sorry. You're just going to have to check it out. Disclamer: I own J(:)SHUA and his parents but not anyone else. Please don't steal this fanfiction in anyway.


J(:)SHUA **!**

 **By theepicjoshua**

 **A youtube anime series**

Joshua Young - 2016

Copyright © 2012 Sword Art Online

Copyright © 1923 Disney

Copyright © 1979 Pixar

Copyright © 2006 Death Note

Copyright © 2015 UNDERTALE

Copyright © 1990 Microsoft Wingdings

 **You are not allowed to post anything involving that you own this story, monetizing, reproducing, or any of the related (etc.)**

 _By the way, the "(:)" is supposed to be a bell but I can't generate one._

 **Rated T for the following: _Sad Flashbacks, Intense Moments._**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Arrival**

 **A ceiling doorbell rang at the top of the door** as two parents walked into a hallway. The hallway was very long. They walked and walked and walked and walked. Then, they arrived at the "Government of Bank's" Desk. They were walking in a bank this whole time. "Please. Sit down." said the government. The two parents each sat down on a very uncomfortable chair. But that didn't matter. The two parents were listening as there was a moment of silence. The government sighed. They didn't think it was good. "As the government of the Royal Bank, I'm afraid I can't say anything more than bad news." said the government. The parents then started to look worried. "Look, I know it's very stressful at this certain time. But our team talked about your triplets and worked it out." The parents held hands and looked at each other. "It appears that you don't have enough money in your bank account to pay off your mortgage and the rights for your triplets." They didn't get what they expected. They looked like they're about to cry. "Look, I never said it was going to be easy." "Well, Surely there must be a way to protect them without us. We have cancer after all." said the Mother in a sweet, ill voice. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that we looked at your bank account and just realized you only had $1500 dollars which are not enough for a mortgage." "Please! There has to be a solution!" cried the father. The government sighed again. "Well, We never wanted to break this plan to you. But it's for the greater good. And it's going to take all of the money from your bank account." The government brought the parents to the airport. The parents followed the government's orders, which were "Buy tickets for the triplets, set them up for adoption, and take them to an airplane flight. There wasn't a better idea and they had no choice. But the parents did decide to take them to Philadelphia. So that's what the parents did. They bought tickets for the triplets, set them up for adoption, and took them to an airplane flight. The plan was successful. "All aboard, Flight A113, I repeat Flight A113, Flying to Philadelphia, USA." said the pilot on the P. A. System. "Goodbye, my cute triplets." the mother said in a more ill voice. She gave kisses to all the triplets. The father did the same thing. And they both got off the plane sadly. The plane was backing up. After a few minutes, the plane started moving fast, then started lifting off, and then it did. It looks like they were having a nice flight. And it looked like everything was going smoothly. But then it happened...

One hour after the plane had been taken off, There was fog. The pilot couldn't see anything. The pilot then said "Uh… Sir, we got some fog. We're going to turn on the li-" This then caused the pilot to create a collision with another flight accidentally. Causing the plane to make an ugly, whirring, alarm sound. The pilot in the P.A. then announced "Remember the parachutes under your seats? Take them out and use them now. We're going skydiving." The airplane then skewed. This caused the triplets to move forcefully out of their seats, slide on the floor, And slide outside the door. Everyone else went skydiving while the triplets were falling out of the airplane without a parachute. All three have backpacks hooked onto them. Inside all three backpacks were a strong plasma ball from the future that the 21st century could not get a hold of. All three plasma balls formed together and made a flash of light. Another flash occurred. After the second flash, the triplets suddenly disappeared. Were they gone forever? It certainly looked like it after the flash. But let's take a little investigation on one of the triplets. Shall we?

One of them got teleported somewhere strange. The triplet was still falling. Then landed hard. But his backpack protected him and gave him a comfy land. The triplet then woke up. Then, it started crying. It was alone so it is now considered a single baby. Someone found the baby crying and picked it up. That someone looked very strange. "Oh dear." said that someone sad and quietly. It looked left, then right. The coast was clear. That someone then immediately took the baby and took it to the hospital. It was laid on a blanket with straps so he couldn't move. The hospital put sleeping gas on him so that he couldn't wake up from his sleep. He looked liked he's having a very beautiful sleep. So every day, the hospital checked on the human. Every month, They gave him a pill for a month's worth of meal. And every year, they put a needle in his brain for straight education.

He slept through all of this for 13 years. After all those years, they thought of freeing him. But he couldn't just live as an orphan. But then, someone stepped into the distance, It looked stranger than the other one. Finally, its face has been shown. A mouse with red shorts and yellow floppy shoes, but in a lab coat.

His name is Mickey Mouse. "Hello," said Mickey as he was walking down the hospital. Mickey then gasped as he just saw the human sleeping there. "Oh! This?" said the someone. The thing is, no one knew that there was a human sleeping on that bed. But they both knew it looked stranger than anything in that world. "Well, we found this thing on the ground 13 years ago. We want to get rid of it somehow. But we don't know how." said the nurse. Mickey thought for a moment. And then he had an idea. "How about I adopt the thing and have it for myself." Mickey had the strangest idea. But he only thought of that idea because you never knew how much he wanted to adopt a perfect and good-looking child. "No!" said the nurse. "Mickey. Remember what happened last time you had children." Mickey had children before, but he failed to take care of them. The children have all been killed because of him. You must be thinking about those Mouse Children. But those were fake, Only just reel-to-reel tapes. That's all! "Well, that was only before I became smarter," said Mickey. Mickey lost his fame for quite some time ago. So he decided to do something else in his life, like take college or go to campus. Mickey really wanted to be a father and he really thinks he's mature enough to handle it. Mickey told the nurse all of this and begged once more. The nurse then sighed. "Alright… You can adopt it. But if you kill this one,-" the nurse was interrupted. "Yeah. I know. I'll go to prison for a year and a fine for $21,000" Mickey was looking serious. But on the inside, he was scared. This would probably be the last adoption he'll ever have. "Thank you! You won't regret this," said Mickey. He signed a legal waiver and smiled with glee. Mickey was ready to go. But the nurse stopped him and gave him the backpack with all the survival supplies he needed. Next thing you know, he was on a table with wheels taken home with Mickey. Mickey rolled him and walked all the way from the hospital to his house. Mickey then placed the boy in a guest room that he had. He looked in the backpack that came with the boy and found a note.

"Hello. Thank you for taking care of my child. The reason why we set our child up for adoption is because we don't have enough money for our mortgage. The second reason why we did this is because we have cancer and we know we're going to die soon. His name is "J(:)shua." I want him to be treated fairly and special. Inside the bag is a plasma ball. Touch it and the child is healed. Every ingredient is inside the backpack and a cookbook, which is also inside there. He has a condition for sure, but we don't know what it is and we will never know. By the time this note ends, We, the both parents, will die. We might be probably dead by now. If you don't want the child, Please, use some mercy and pass him over to the nicest person you know. But please, whatever you do, **Do not, I repeat, Do not do anything that involves killing the child.** I hope you will understand. Goodbye and good luck.

Best regards to you,

\- Sarah"

Mickey paused. "Joshua, huh?" Mickey said. "That's… That's a nice name." said Mickey softly. Mickey knew there was a stain on the letter, so this changed how he thought about the name. He pronounced it as 'Joshua', but spelled it as 'J(:)shua'. After, Mickey tried to reach in the bag. But everything in the bag was struck by the plasma ball. Mickey didn't know what to do. But he did know a person who did. So Mickey packed the backpack and he went to his room. Turns out, he had a bunk bed. But who exactly does live with him? Suddenly, someone came into his house. Mickey knew him perfectly well. It looked liked a bunny with blue shorts. His name is Oswald Mouse. "Hello?" He had a big bucket full of junk. Cogs to wires. "Oh! Hi! Uh… What's with all the junk?" questioned Mickey. "I found this in the junkyard. It's for my latest project. It's basically a 15v gizmo where you take any substance of flesh or fingerprint and it allows it to detect the data matching and similar to the person so we know who and what he is." Oswald said all of this confusing stuff. Then, silence struck. "It's a DNA Scanner." Oswald said simply. "Ohhhh…" Mickey thought for a moment. "Oh! Perfect! Maybe I could use your invention to detect this child I just found." Mickey said. "Wait What the-" "Come on!" Mickey interrupted Oswald. "I'll show you." Then Oswald blurted out "WAIT!" Oswald sighed "It's still not finished and in the alpha test." "But can you still do it?" Questioned Mickey. "Well… It's just the alpha test, and the junk I have are just special features that we maybe need… Alright! Where is it?" Questioned Oswald. "Follow me." said Mickey as he dragged him to the child. "Uh… Shouldn't you wake it up first?" questioned Oswald, "I thought maybe I'm not ready to wake it up. I might need more time." said Mickey. "Alright, don't know if this works." worried Oswald. He built a big machine That looked unfinished and unpainted. "Please don't blow up…" Oswald whispered repeatedly. "Wait. Wha-" Mickey was trying to say something but interrupted but the 'turning on' of the machine. It was loud. Cogs and gears turning, Motors running, That's what kind of noise it makes. But will it work? It kept making noise. Then more noise struck. What's gonna happen? Suddenly, it made a BOOM noise. Then, all the lights from the town went out. Nothing. Silence. Still Nothing. Still Silence. "Can't believe it." muttered Oswald. "Three years of work." Oswald was getting upset and walked away. But suddenly, just as Oswald was about to give up, a Vectrex screen shined up in the darkness. The Vectrex Startup Screen and Chime went up. After that, There were confusing equations on the screen. "What?" confused Oswald. Oswald walked up to the Vectrex screen. He touched one of the buttons. Nothing happened except all the switches, buttons, and spinners lit up. "It works." Said Oswald. "It works!" screamed Oswald. He knew what to do and did exactly that. He pulled levers, He span spinners, and he clicked buttons. Then, he attached a helmet connected to the machine onto the child. "Ozzie, are you sure this is safe?" Questioned and worried Mickey. "It's just in the Alpha. It's not in Developer. It'll be fine." breezed Oswald. "Okay..." Worried Mickey. Oswald pulled the lever that said "OVERDRIVE." The machine made noise. Then more noise. Something showed up on the screen "Data Found!" Then showed up all the child's data on the screen. "Alright. Let's see what we have here." He looked at the stats and saw this.

"Joshua Jackson Young

Born: May 29

Age: 13

Has a Condition: true

Condition: Phenylketonuria

Condition II: Autism

Species: ❒ ✏ ✌?￢ﾜﾋ ? ﾟﾏﾱ ?￢ﾜﾋ ?

Lifespan: 96 years (est.)"

"What the…" said Oswald as he was surprised to see that the species was unknown. "Well, It's in the alpha test anyway. But I did add all the species." Surprised Oswald. "You know what? I'll just check the species myself. Why not?" So that's what Oswald did. He turned off the machine and researched the child manually. The lights from the town turned back on. Oswald brings the cart to his & Mickey's Room. Then, he started to research the child closely. After looking at it for a few seconds, Oswald gasped as he saw something suspicious. "What? What?" Question Mickey. "Do you know what this is?" surprised and questioned Oswald. "This is a human!" yelled Oswald. "Really!?" Turns out, Mickey was surprised about this too. "A human is the only thing that can get us out of this map! If we take the human and extract the soul,-" "Wait, wait. No!" Interrupted Mickey. "I had to keep a promise. The *quote unquote* human came with a backpack. And the backpack came with a note. It said *quote* **Do not, I repeat, Do not do anything that involves killing the child.** *unquote*" Oswald was a bit ticked off. "Look! Don't you see? This is our only chance to get out of here." Then Oswald thought "Ugh… Alright, we'll keep the human alive. Besides, this SOMEHOW isn't enough power to open up the portal. No one can enter safely, no one can exit safely." Oswald said these words as he was thinking of something. "Ready or not, you might need to wake up the child right now." Then Mickey said "Um… I don't think I'm ready for the responsibility." Oswald understood. But it didn't stop him.

"You still need to wake him up no matter what happens," said Oswald. "Um… O… kay…" slowly said Mickey worried. So that's what he did. He went to his room and slowly removed the IV from the child. And shook him softly and slowly. The human wasn't awake yet. So Mickey tried to whisper in the child's ear. "Hello?" whispered Mickey. "Are you awake?" The human twitched. Then his head went up slowly. The human looked very pale and bags were under his eyes. The only time he's ever been awake is when he was a baby. Mickey looked worried to see what he would get.

 **This is just the beginning of J(:)shua's exciting adventures.**


End file.
